


A Crushing Interaction

by Nogilthazaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogilthazaa/pseuds/Nogilthazaa
Summary: Blue heads over to Outertale to pick up some sweets, but meets a certain someone once he gets there.





	A Crushing Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend that is a massive Errorberry nerd. They're big gay and just really like Error ships for some reason. idk why

As the ceaseless white of the antivoid gave way into a sky made of swirling galaxies and constellations, Blue's surroundings fell into view, his boots landing on the paved floating rocks of Outertale. He had stopped by to one of the common universe-hopper tourist places, as they had a superior food and sweets selection than even his own Underswap's Grillby, who's bakery he liked to frequent. Or, at least, before someone had destroyed... 

... 

Anyway, Blue, trudging through the chilly stardust-covered pathways towards Driftin, kicked a couple meteor stones littering the ground along, trying to spy in the distance if his destination was coming up. This universe, being a Tale-verse, was mirrored to his Swap-verse universe he knew, so thinking of the directions to the sweetshop took a moment in his mind. He had been here before, but only when he'd accompanied someone, usually one of his friends in his secret club in the whitevoid, and their portals tend to be more accurate than his. He's one of the oldest Sanses out there, but he's much less skilled in all the alternate-universe nonsense than his whitevoid friends. He didn't mind walking, however, and especially not when he was in one of the most scenic places in the Underverse.

Blue had now passed along the slippery crystalline puzzles this world's Papyrus maintained, following the trail still towards Driftin. The salesmonster he was looking for was just off of the path up ahead, and despite the floating rock ground of this world giving way to empty space between where he was standing and where the sweetshop was, he still couldn't see. The esoteric nebula of the sky pushing into all the crevices of his surroundings, as it spread out into the horizon.

His eyelights following the road, he could see the cracked ending of the trail up ahead, signaling the turnoff into the stall this world's Nicecream Guy maintained. Or... at least Blue believed his name was Nicecream Guy. His friend Ink, who frequented this place a lot, had told him his name once or twice, but in his own world, he remembers the one who kept a stall out here as a cat that sold burgers. The Nicecream Guy seemed much kinder than the stallkeeper in his world, who's fatty burgers were almost as bad as that Tale-verse Grillby! Not to mention how often that cat got into trouble growing up with his brother Pa-... 

 

Blue froze... he had arrived at his location, the Nicecream Guy, but so has someone else. An... acquaintance that he's met a few times before. Walking up to stand behind him at the sweetshop, the bunny stallkeep, towering over both himself and his, uh, friend ahead of him, greeted him. 

"Heya, Baby Blue!!" The bunny gave him a big smile, which Blue returned.

"Hello, Nicecr-" 

"Bl-- Blue!?" the fellow Sans in front of him spun to face him, a pink catface-shaped icecream popsicle in hand. "How did-- did you get here?" 

"Hello to you too, Error." Blue gave a soft smile, even as Error's mismatched eyelights sharpened into pinpricks. "I came through my own portal! Ink's been giving me more lessons lately on how to travel on my own, so I won't need to keep worrying about relying on others to hang out." 

"..." Error kept his shoulders tense, but broke his eye contact with Blue, dropping his line of sight to the ground at his side. "That's-- that's cool, I guess..." 

This Error Sans was such a strange one, Blue though to himself. He didn't exactly have a... good history with him, but having spent a lot of time with him before, even if it was forced, lead him to understand that this Sans was more broken rather than cruel or bad. He may have done bad things... quite a lot of bad things, actually, especially to Blue personally. But he understood enough about him that he knew he was still grieving, in a sense, about his lost home universe, much like how Blue is now... 

As Blue thought to himself, Error's took a bite of the ear off of his icecream, his face starting glow a slight blue at Blue's staring. 

Blue's train of thought came back to reality as the Nicecream Guy behind Error spoke up. "So, what can I get for you, Baby Blue?" Blue could hear the snap of a cooler opening below the stall. 

"Oh, just a moment!" Blue quickly turned back to the nervous Sans in front of him. "It's been nice to see you, Error. You should hang out with Ink more, he talks about you quite often." he said with a smile. 

"Gghk--" Error choked the pink icecream in his mouth out, turning back towards Blue. "Wh- What?! What kind of things does that rainbow-- rainbow crayon talk about?" Error stood himself up, straightening himself with aid of the counter behind him. The blush on his face going away a little, replaced by an almost grimace.

"Oh, um" Blue took a moment to think, as Error continued to recompose himself. "Mostly about when you and him hang out in the antivoid. From what he tells me, you really keep him company ou there." Blue gives him a big smile, genuinely happy that someone is there for his friend, even if it is... Error. 

The blush that Error hand earlier almost fades entirely, and his grimace also loosens a bit into a look of minor disinterest. "O-oh..." Error drops his head a bit. "Well... Maybe I should-- should go and... head back to the antivoid." 

"Oh, don't let me keep you company, Error. I'm sure you want to go and, uh, sew your plushies" he says, without getting much time to do much else before Error... 

"WHA-- AT??" Error yells, making both Blue and, judging from the shake of the counter, the stallkeep jump. "I don't-- don't sew or make-- make anything! That stupid-- stupid crafts stuff is more yours and Ink's thing..." 

Blue could see Error's expression tense as he made an clear effort to calm himself. He could also see the deep blue glow of Errors cheeks slowly return, as he shifted, uncomfortable from the eyes on him after his outburst, even if it was only Blue and the Stallkeep's eyes. Blue tilted his head as he looked at Error. He could see something off. 

Right on his cheek, between his blue strings, a spot of pink. 

Blue leaned in and wiped off the pink icecream with his thumb, and put it in his mouth. 

Error jolted, but did not yelp this time, as soon as Blue touched him. Slamming his yellow fingertips up over where blue just was, he looked back directly at blue, just to see him put his finger in his mouth. 

The deep blue on Error's cheeks easily tripled in brightness, as he dropped his popsicle on the ground. 

"O-oh, I'm so sorry." Blue said, stepping back, as Error turned and stepped over the icecream, running towards the edge of the area they were in. 

Blue, realizing Error was trying to run away once again, made sure to yell a proper goodbye after him. 

"Goodbye, Glitchy! 

"AA-- AAH! STOP CALL-- CALLING ME THAT!" Blue heard Error yell, just before he disappeared into a white tear of an antivoid portal. 

... 

Error always acted so odd around him, Blue thought to himself... 

What a strange Sans.


End file.
